


Insomnia

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: Sometimes I have trouble falling asleep.Written in 2004.





	Insomnia

Well, I think I'm going to try to go back to sleep  
And hope I don't just lay there having thoughts that are deep  
I'm not one who can drift off counting a flock of sheep  
Even if they're only jumping over a fence in a single leap  
I can't think of Lindsey, that would keep me awake  
Or have thoughts of Angel, who I mostly hate  
I could think of Eve, but that would put me in a coma  
Or lead back to thoughts of that cute guy from Oklahoma  
I could think of Willow, but I'd see her face turn all veiny  
Or Oz, but that fellow is just too damn brainy  
I could think of Xander, but well, he's just too cute  
Or Anya, parading around in her fuzzy pink bunny suit  
I could think about Darla, but I'm not that much of a freak  
Or Andrew, that murderous, very funny little geek  
I could think about Lilah calling Lindsey Napoleon, that's always fun  
Or have thoughts of Spike sacrificing himself in a bright flash of sun  
I could think about Fred turning into Illyria, and how great she was  
Or Gunn having his heart ripped out, just because  
I can't think about Lorne, that would just piss me off  
Or Cordelia, now that was just a horrible loss  
I guess I can think about Buffy and Angel, what can I say?  
I know that will make me fall asleep right away.


End file.
